torn between two
by blossom girl 2
Summary: she has to pick between her two best friends blossomxbrick or blossomxdexter i don't know yet so lets find out review and vote on who gets blossom i'm going to need your help.
1. Chapter 1

**-Chapter 1-**

**-Blossom (glitter girl)'s P.O.V- -8:30-**

I can't believe he left me like that. We used to be friends. We used to be best friends. Well to me he was MY best friend._ 'Can't say it the other way around tho'_. Then he left me alone. I've tried and I've tried to find him but it's like he was wiped off the face of the earth._'but is that really possible'_. For no reason,_'there's always a reason'_ just told me and left '_not even he wrote a note,you just didn't read it'_. I haven't seen him in 4 years._'nu-huh 3 years, 11 months and 3 quarters'_ I need something to take my mind off him._'is she ignoring_ me?' I decided to call Dexter._' how come every time thoughts go to that you call him?' _shh. blossom don't judge me!

"Hello?" he said in a tiered voice.

"Hey its blossom, um…did I wake you up."'_great way to start a conversation.'_

"Oh…yeah but I was over sleeping so thanks."'_no he wasn't, your rude_'

"Your welcome um…your still going to the park for the reunion…right?" _blossom slaps her head.'move over,glitter'_

**blossom's P.O.V**

"Um…maybe," .but I haven't decided yet."

" well, if you decide to come I'll be by the swings in two hours."

"I don't think I will," so he wants to that card.

"Well I could just go and tell them what you did last week." He laughs and I smirk.

"So want to that card huh?"

"I have a million of them. so why not."

"Alright you might see me then again you might not. It's a date." He hung up. That big meanie hung up on me. Then I left.

**-chapter 2-**

**-brick (blade)'s P.O.V.-**

**A.N.- IMPORTANT-just in case you cant guess the bold letters are not me their blossom okay,okay...uh...start the story...NOW!_ U.D.N.(up date note)-THAT'S GLITTER GIRL TALKING! OH caps locks! oh and brick has two sides to okay._**

I keep thinking of that silky,smooth red hair, those wide beautiful [pink] cotton candy eyes, moist warm lips that gives my cold cheek a hot feeling, the way she looks so strong when shes weak. the way she gives me that just...just...just made me smile. can you believe it?see shes the ONLY one who can do that to me.i don't think I've ever smiled .I need air,now.I think i'm sick_.'yeah me to. i mean not that i don't think that,but hearing my voice say those words. you need a therapists now.' _shut up brick.

"butch i'm going to the...park i guess"i looked in his room he was sleep in a very weird pose.

"i guess i'll just go. i'm borrowing your watch"i whispered the last part so he didn't hear.

***At his favorite shop*** **-8:52-**

i'm so hungry.i wait for the meal to come when my mind wonders and my thoughts OR was it the fact that i saw love,my sky,my world,my she-what is she doing here?_'um... eating maybe_'

'**eating' **_'told you'_

what the hell?who's that?**'** _'her special power,stupid' _

**'your everything apparently? sorry my powers are acting up'**

wait you heard every word

**'no just the last two but i'm guessing your very sweet'**

so I've never heard _'no I'VE never heard that you have'_

**'never?'**

ever

**'why'**

cause i'm mean '_no,I'M MEAN'_

**'well i got to go'**

then she walks out well that was...odd...well time to go i guess _'FINALLY!' _

"wait sir you didn't pay for your food"

"i'm suppose to care because..." i said looking dumbstruck.i ran out took to the sky. your so mean you could have payed it wouldn't have been any trouble!

'exactly that's why i didn't,duh!

**U.D.N.- makes more sense with blade,huh? tell me while i'm doing it all ? **

***at the park* -9:15- brick's P.O.V.-**

i cant believe it why is she here? it's like every where i turn blossom! what is she even doing here she lives in townsvile is she doing here?she can't fight crime in can't even fly or even use her powers, not like shes using them shes just sitting on a swing but still shes not welcome looks like shes waiting for something...or someone.

"hi dexter" she knows the mutt._'he's a wolf not A_ DOG'

hello my little locus blossom,dexter said.i want to run up and punch him._'but you cant or she'll angry and leave with him i thought you were the smart one'_ shut up blade!

"so...ready?"

for what?

"aren't you suppose to be a genius the family reunion maybe.

"oh yeah"who the hell forgets their own reunion."so who do you want to met first?"blossom looked around at looked like a kid in a candy store then three people caught her eye.

"them."dexter sighed telling that he didn't really want saw this and literary dragged him over there.

"um.."blossom nudged him toward hit a man and the quickly spun around and almost punched his own nephew or cousin or something."this is aunt rose,unce smithy and my great grand britha **(A.N-pronounced Br-the) **and this is blossom"

"hello"blossom said.

"dexter you didn't tell me you had a girlfriend especially one as pretty as you"blossom flushed looking really is understandable he's a really good flirt.

"she's not my girlfriend"

**-one argument later-**

"really, wow dex you really need to get prettier girlfriends"they all laugh him, including me.

"blossom,come this way"she stopped laughing when he grabbed her hand.

"i'll see you guys later!"then i left.i'm going to kick his ass_.'don't do any thing stupid, Brick'_i flew home and slammed the front door a little to hard considering i dropped ma's china. a blue flash of light came and caught em'.

"hey brick"boomer said putting the plates back on the shelves."where you went?" i just sigh.

"listen that's not important get the army. ready we leave in an half hour considering the time it'll take to get there"i said making my way to the living room._'that's the definition of stupid.' _

"to get where exactly?" i stopped and turned smirking_.' oh no not the-'_

"wolf Territory"he's not going to get her i can promise that


	2. Chapter 2something's up

**-chapter 3-**

**-dexter P.O.V.- -same place- -4:42 p.m.-**

"hey dex"blossom sang.

"yeah-"i trail off noticing an "old friend.

"dex,Dee-dee said 'somethings wrong' and to run to you"

"come over here"she looked surprised,but listened.i grabbed her arm and ran inside my room.

**-Dexter's room-**

"um...dex i don't know whats up but your you going to be alright,i promise" thats not what i'm worried about.

"listen what ever happens stay here,okay"

"what do you mean by that"

"just promise"

"okay...wait are you going to come in one peace?"man she really isn't as stupid as the others huh?i nodded"great then after what ever happens we can buy a farm no a ranch with pigs and horses and live happily ever after"oh i remember that was a crazy idea i had when i was little how'd she remember that we were at least 7."no? ...oh well on a more up-to-date fact are you sure you going to come back?.

"yes"or i'll try"i'm going to come back,"

"okay...GO!"then there was a scream."can i come too!"i ran into the hallway.

"NO!"

**sorry each chap. only has one p.o.v. so there...i'm evil like that, vote on who gets blossom in other words have a nice spring vacation okay bye.r&r.**


	3. Chapter 3 a new player in this 'game'

**-chapter 3-**

**-blossom (glitter girl's P.O.V.)- -4:49-**

**A.N- i should explain this so i**will-

_blossom talking to glitter_ girl-slanted

**bold- mind reading**

**bold and under line is used when the both say the same thing.**

i'm sitting here about to cry'_.i don't even know_ why'_ ._the door creaked open but i didn't care as much to look who came in.

"hey beautiful"wait that voice,it cant be._'may be you'll know if you look up'_

"...brick?" i mentally slapped my self for sounding so stupid.

"blossom?"he said mocking my responds

"why are you here"i said trying to keep the glare on my face it was kinda hard because how he was so scary his red eye peirsed my pink ones as if he was mad at me but it was also looked kinda hot to_.'ew'_ i couldnt help but look over what he was wearing: plaid red shirt was 4 buttons undone,he was wearing black skinny jeans. converses and chain that said 'BRICK' on it in red his eyes were really scaring me_'but i'll never admit that...at least not out loud'_ it was odd.

"checking me out huh?"i flinched because i was checking him out '_tho i would never admit that either.'_

"plu-leas you were checking me out"'_what...no-no he wasn't.'_

"your right,i was."**i was?**

then there was a howl."i have to go" i ran out to see big wolves on the ground "what happened here?"then pail people turned to me and grinned. uh-oh. _'uh-oh i right'_"um...leave them alone."i wasn't very demanding it-_ 'sounded more like whimper than a demand'_ i looked to the thing that tapped me on my...ass!brick winked at me and i completely went into a trance i was almost positive i was blushing-o.k. maybe very sure-but i glared any way. it wasn't very hard cause i was scared-but then again i would never tell him that I was scared of him. of course someone dragged me out of my thoughts.

i turned around to only see my bow. i looked a little lower and saw a blue eyed little girl with bight bight bight orange hair that looked blonde(odd,huh?)she had on a pink dress with a white strip and bow, a red pair of spandex, pink ballet slippers,and my bow.(A.N. timeout-your probably wondering"who the hell is she"or "that b****h didn't mention a child,...did she"if you say that last part you deserve a pimp-slap,third chap. people! well i'm going to explain this in blossom's thought or paranetheticies-no idea how to spell that...moving on. -_-' take it away blossom!please.-_-' im an idiot im going to lock myself in my room now.*walks away slapping head repeatedly*blossom comes up*blossom p.o.p.:so she is-* Kimberly ran back and snatched the mic from me "mine!"then left the stage "wait so what am i suppose to use!"Kimberly stopped, looked back and glared at me."i'm trying to mope here."i pouted at her. i opened my mouth to speak but was interrupted."no""but-""no""please""no you cannot have my mic!"she's just being a meanie now."i thought you were my fan"i...you know now you cant have a flashback now."i realized my time is running out"im not doing it until you give me the mic and if i dont do it you dont get reveiws"she sighed and was about to pass it when she stopped and stepped back."i'll just let dexter do it he was there to,ya know" i stopped and glared at slumped and threw her mic which i cought."fine but olny 'cause i"m wasting the veiwers time and also 'cause im tired of writing this fight"she ran off and i heard a slam of a door. "as i was saying so she is dexter's cousin she did a ballet dance but every time she tried to spin she'd fall so i gave her my bow-it helped me balence so why not her,right?...anyway her dance was truly beautiful knowing i depend on my bow for balence you should reliese when brick slapped my ...my...my..my-my bottom i almost fell strait on my-no falt on my face.)

**sorry i haven update d in a while so.. this is all you get...for now! read & reveiw! (r&r)**


	4. Chapter 4 IMPORTANT

**charter 3**

**well welcome to another chapter of "TORN BETWEEN TWO"okay your probably wondering why i -I'm sorry where here sisters are,maybe? well i personally don't like bxb's that involve the other sisters without reason so they'll come later,okay... oh and don"t forget to vote when it comes to that point where she has to pick and no one voted or its a tie then i'm not writing any is until you guys figure it out. sigh. this is not a chap. oh and. $$$$$ IMPORTANT***### i mean if it wasn't i woun't have made it a WHOLE chap. now would it until next chap i say *in baby voice* bye-bye.**


	5. Chapter 5 maybe a thats bad idea

**charter 3**

**blossom's P.O.V.**

**um****... i forgot where we're at so if i already did this then sorry tell me ****in a ****review anonymous reviews count so review! U.D.N- this is the real blossom! okay...start..NOW!**

i was flipping mad when i noticed how her blouse looked dirty,ripped and didn't exactly cover her well...i got even madder when i saw brick stupid dumb ugly smirk and alot of the men started coming closer and hissing,and of course the little darling was scared and made out these words twice but i was to angry to hear so she repeated only A LOT louder:"help me PLEASE" she put me out of my trance and i noticed a** REALLY** dumb man launch himself at her.i quickly sprung into action and throw him back.

"that...was the last draw" I mutter. charging at them."you relies i'm gong to have to kill you now!"i was devising a plan that would kill every one.(A.N-yup that angry)then my other half came.

_'what the..._'i didn't answer... to busy.

_'hello... i **KNOW** you can hear me!'_i sigh lettin' my guard down for two point three seconds**(A.N-no idea why i spelled that out for you)**and almost got hit good thing i have great reflex i did the Matrix got up and kicked him in the face bounced off and did a triple flip in the air.'_HELLO!'_

'there's no way i can time all of they're attacks..so there's only one way to do this-' my thought was interrupted.

_'you mean blow em' all up'_ glitter thought stupidly.

'um... yeah but with out killing them'

_'how'_

'time to go all buttercup on em''I thought happily.i took out my yo-yo and set on light. "im done playing around"i was going to beat all up when i relies i was a.) out numbered**(A.N.-NO I MEAN 2,000 'PEOPLE' AGAINST 1 POWER PUFF SOUNDS PRETTY FAIR TO ME**)b.) bleeding in my arm c.)dex's family here and d.)a power puff cant kill!

_'oh...yeah... i forgot that fact.'_

'dimwit'

_'hey!i'm not dimly witted i'm perfectly mild'_

oh and don't forget problem e.)a certain girl i love:glitter girl.i did something i never thought i'd do... ran. i had to! i didn't want anyone hurt. and of course they chase me.(after some cuts and trash talk )i stopped running when i saw an open field 'perfect' i thought and after a few minutes i saw the army runnig towards me and i was scared but didn't dare show it.

_'oh mo mo what did you get your self into.'_

'..what did i get myself into' i mentally scold ran into the army holding **ALMOST** every thing back

**A.N-hey... i did two in one week cool! glitter will be back okay. read and review and please vote in review box.**


	6. Chapter 6  to busy on new story sorry

**charter 3**

**blossom's P.O.V. **

**A.N.-um... the last few chap i for got to say disclaimer but MY story so I'm currently working on a new blossomxbrick. oh and this is my last chapter till further notice still vote.**


	7. Chapter 7 PARTY! right brick

**chapter 3**

**Dexter's P.O.V.**

**A.N.-"hey! guys... so i love ALL of you so much i decided to write a couple more stories. so enjoy!" brick comes on to the stage'he's not supposed to be here' he take my mic and i started fuming AND THEN~ he dare to pop my balloon.**

**"Kim stop playing' you know you only throw this stupid party because you felt gility about leaving them in the midle of the story"b***h!**

**" get off the stage. .NOW!"a smirk came on his face. as if he accomplished something.**

**"no."he said. hell no.**

**"what?"**

**"i said 'no' cant you hear."**

**"brick that's not a good idea" blossom said from the side of the stage.**

**"i'm going kick .YOUR ass!. . .*look at camera*enjoy!"i then tacled brick.**

**"um...she stronger then i thought..."blossom said trying to pull me of brick."*looks at camera* oh... um...*Dexter comes and whispers in her ear and walk off the stage*thanks!...okay before we start the chap were going to tell you the secret but I'd rather you read it...Kimberly time to start!  
><strong>

**"fine* turns to brick* you got lucky...now LEAVE!*BRICK ran off the stage* okay please start the chap...now!  
><strong>

oh this is bad why in the world did she take on all of them by her self.i'm siting here watching her lay there in my bed bandages all over her it looks like she's having a hard time breathing. i felt bad watching her lay i relies it was his fault."i'l be right back blossom"i kissed her on her forehead."i promise." then left.

-at r.r.b. house-

i rang the door bell.'i didn't plan this far.'

"who is it!"boomer said trying(and failing) to mask his voice. i almost laughed at his 'female' voice.

i sighed as he asked again.'i wonder if he's as stupid as ever one else thinks he is'"Doom from iron man!"

"oh really!i'll be right there.! 'i guess so' i stood there for see a blonde boy in boxers with a towel on his head.'i'm going to a Somme that hejust came out of the shower' i thought with an anime sweat drop."hi!Dex! have you seen Dr.. Doom anywhere!"

"no.. boomer can i come in"

"of course-not brick said i can't let any one in"

"what if i gave you a lollipop" he froze.

"what flavor"

i held out four lollipops i took from blossom pocket "all"

"you promise not to hit anyone?"

"of course" he steped out of my way. and i went up stares "...not"i walked in brick's room to find brick on his bed.

"what did i say about entering my room with out-"his expression changed from a glare to a shock look."De-"befor he finished his sentence tackled him on the floor he pushed me off and quickly got up."is the mutt mad."

"you better not touch her again"i said getting up to.

"wait...*small pause*how'd you get in here,anyway?"

"that's not important, who the hell do you think you are crashing a reunion? how lame. that's so lame that they need a new word for it how about.. brick?"

"real mature, doggy"

" for the freaking last time.*i jumped on him and started punching him with each punch i made out these words* I'M.A WOLF."brick kicked me off him then smirked as he wiped some blood off he face.

"did you tell **her** that" we both knew he was talking about blossom.i got up completely ready punch his dumb ass face in,but before i started he got up and gutted me, spun and kicked straight into the wall.i growled getting ready to get up and kick his sorry butt but before I got to something caught my eye. a photo of brick and... blossom?

'she smirk smugly arms folded faced away from an angry brick but looking at the camera. brick looked beyond the point of no return but i noticed something else brick was-was-was blushing?'

i was stunned they were friends?i cant exactly say she lied i never asked.' well i found out something i really didn't want to know'.

"you guys are friends?"

"yeah me and her go way back...*i raise an eyebrow at his sudden change of character*i mean... yeah you could say that."

"wait you try to **kill** her and, you still say you're friends?"

"yup blossy and i have an understanding when we're not on duty we're friends- sometimes. when we are we'd hold nothing back"he said as if it was just "nothing"

i punch him hard as i could."bastard!"

he fell to the ground holding his looked at me "you knocked out my tooth! do you know how long it'll take me to grow that back! alright i'll fight you if you want to die that bad." he jump and attacked me.'finally'

- one fight later~

"you just stay away from her, you don't deserve a girl like her,anyhow!"i said now pined .

"oh,really,and you do?" brick shouted back.

"your the one who wanted leave her you can't just come back and expect her to fall at you feet like the other girls! just go back to what ever dump came, better yet why don't you just go drown your self in the toilet you crawled out of"

"are you really in the position to make demands?"

"i'd say so right bubbles"we looked at an open stood the pink eyed beauty.' how long has she been there'.

"uh-huh!"bubbles said happily.

"so we could do it the fast and easy way-bubbles way- or the slow and painful-my way either way we kick your butt"blossom said. brick fired at her, blossom smirked and caught it."bubbles way it is"

"bubble cannon!"she took a deep breath and spit out thousand of bubbles before we got hit a streak of pink flashed in front of me.

-building top-

when i opened my eyes,i was met two angry looks.i smiled at blossom who looked at me and sighed."how did you find me?"

"i asked the girls in the living they said-"she was interrupted.

" you could have died!"

"yeah ha ha for a genus you sure don't think"bubbles glared at her."hey it was worth a shot"

"i would have been fine."there was a brief silence then they both laughed at my statement.i sighed grabed blossom's hand and jump off the building and we shot off.

A.N-i'm too tired but that's okay you should know why-hint: starts with S ends with UMMER.


	8. Chapter 8 IMPORTANTagian

**A.N.-%%### INPORTANT, MUST READ! ###%%  
><strong>**hello again! and i guess it's time for another chapter but be fore i have a message for you. M.F.Y- okay so if you have read two out of three- hell, even all- of my stories than i now consider you a loyal follower of mine -if you haven't well i don't really care cause your in the middle of reading my long author note but back to my point,my stories please check em' out. you'll relies how much i've progressed. As for my other stories i will complete them. 'torn between two' will be updated next year some where near may i don't write in the summer so it will be continued in the early November. as for 'here kitty,kitty' i don't even know. i like doing this because i read other peoples reviews and i notics that the only thing up there is alot of "please continues" and questions. i don't mind questions i love them and will answer no matter how stupid so if you have some don't second guess them just type it. and once again  
>%%### IMPORTANT, MUST READ! ###%% <strong>


	9. Chapter 9 hello again!

**"wassup,people! *sings-i miss ya, miss ya i really don't wanna kiss you, so i won't~* yes i'm listening to Soulja boy, what of it!" *sigh* "i'm not read this."*throws paper on the floor.*" hey guy miss me?...of course you did!" brick walks on the stage."crap... hiyya brick" *crowd cheers***

**"thanks...so kimberly and i will be doing the introduction from now on."he said drily.**

**"yay me... i mean- and we'll see a lot more of you in the show!" crowd cheers louder **

**"apparently kim, oh and boomer of course. i've been been meaning to ask,whens butch and buttercup coming in?"**

**"well... i have plans for buttercup but butch... i don't this has gone on long enough. start the show...NOW"(god, i've missed that!)**

**normal P.O.V.-**

the scene changed to a was on the out side normal,(you those REALLY big high schools - a little bigger then brooklyn tech.)with a inside basketball court. on

**"**the city of towns vile!" the announcer said." wait... what's this on the scanners kimberly gave me-or more like throw at me"

"oh get over it i missed didn't i!" kimberly's voice rang out of no where.

"whatever- i read that the hate levels have gone up... A LOT! let's go see what's causing the we.**"**

the walls were dozens of banner,each saying something similar to: 'go mere cats!" needless to say they were pretty good. they're star player is the one and only Ben Tennyson.-

**NAME: BEN K. TENNYSON**

**RACE:3/4 HUMAN  
>14 ANODITE  
><strong>

**AGE:17**

**RANK IN SCHOOL: SENIOR 4th YEAR**

**GENDER: MALE**

**EYE COLOR: GREEN**

**GRADE: 75(OVERALL)**

ans of course their cheer leaders aren't bad either. head cheer leader is none other then Tootie Wasouski.-

**NAME: TOOTIE WASOUSKI **

**RACE: HUMAN**

**AGE:15**

**RANK IN SCHOOL: SOPHOMORE 2nd YEAR**

**GENDER: FEMALE **

**EYE COLOR: BLUE**

**GRADE: 85****(OVERALL)**

but things aren't always in the sports category there are people in clubs like future mechanical engineers group-**  
><strong>

**NAME: EDDWARD M. (NO LAST NAME)**

**AGE: 16**

**RANK IN SCHOOL: JUNIOR 3rd YEAR**

**GENDER: MALE**

**EYE COLOR:BLACK **

**GRADE:95(OVERALL),**

**...  
><strong>

**NAME:TIMOTHY TIBERIUS TURNER.**

**RACE: HUMAN  
><strong>

**AGE:15  
><strong>

**RANK IN SCHOOL: SOPHOMORE 2th YEAR  
><strong>

**GENDER: MALE  
><strong>

**EYE COLOR: BLUE  
><strong>

**GRADE: 75 (OVERALL),  
><strong>

**...  
><strong>

**NAME: OTTO OSWORTH  
><strong>

**RACE: HUMAN  
><strong>

**AGE: 16  
><strong>

**RANK IN SCHOOL: JUNIOR 3rd YEAR  
><strong>

**GENDER: MALE  
><strong>

**EYE COLOR: BLACK  
><strong>

**GRADE: 90 (OVERALL)  
><strong>

"and lets not forget about they're leader Dexter-"

...

"wait what kim where's the information?"

"it only shows up if the person is PRESENT! i told you this how many time?!" kimberly said.

"oh well then lets go find him."

"not find,GET"

"you knew he wasn't here? ow! ..of course lets go see him now"

"YOU IDIOT!"

"MORON YOU JUST DON'T KNOW WHAT BEING A GENIUS MEANS!"

"NO WONDER YOU NAMED AFTER A ROCK!"

...

" i bet that's them now..."

"we can hear there from here."

"well let's go find him"

... scene changes to brick and dexter standing in front of each other glaring electric daggers at one another.

"why are you here?"dexter said dangerously.

"a man gets home sick." brick said calmly.

"no i mean HERE! there plenty of other high schools but you choose this one!"

"how else am i going to steal blossom back?"

'that was the last draw!' dexter got ready to punch him. he stopped when i heard a voice.

"hey guys!" they turn to be met with a face of beauty.

BLOSSOM (GLITTER GIRLS) P.O.V.-

oh my look it's brick! 'yeah, we may need to apologize' for what? 'you know trespassing' oh 'vandalism' yeah that to 'the scar on his ego' ...' let's not for get-' okay i get it! so what now? 'we break this up, what else?' right!

"hey guys!" they turn to me with a look that made blossom and i giggle. "what? is some thing wrong?" i turned to look behind me.

"no no of course not *he fixed his glasses*and how was your day blossom?" dexter said, his blush far from invisible.

"not bad,not bad. have you seen bubbles?" i looked over their shoulders not paying much attention.

"no? why?"brick said.

"she ran away from most likely told me where she was going, i guess i wasn't paying attention"

he rolled his eyes" god, you've been hanging around buttercup, haven't you?" it was more like a statement then a question.

"yes...but i have a reason!"they both raised an eyebrow."what?"

brick sighed." and that reason is..."

"bubbles just wants to talk about is boys, clothing, hair products, boys, cute boys,- there's a difference- and what we're going to cook for dinner." i listed it on my fingers.

"and what do you and buttercup talk about?"

i shrugged"anything but."

"sounds..." he seemingly looked for words that wouldn't upset me.

"i know what you mean... oh yeah brick?"

"blossom?" he said mockingly

i narrowed my eyes. if he mocks me one more time 'you won't do anything' yes i will! 'other then tell me to do some thing' that's doing some thing!' okay say some thing' what ever switch!

BLOSSOM P.O.V.-

"oh shut up!" i said. he smirks and i just stuck out my tongue "any way i _was_ going to apologize-"

"for what,"

"nothing right now," i stuck up my nose." now if you excuse me i need to go find a 5 year old in a teenager's body."

brick bows "good bye your Majesty"

i scoff " yeah sure what ever. dexter i'll see you later" i kissed dexter's nose,and was going to leave. but after seeing the look brick gave dexter i gave him a kiss on the forehead. "see ya boys!" i turned the corner to hear a high pitched giggle, but it wasn't the one i wanted.

"Princess..." i swallowed my pride and ran. this is becoming my answer to every thing... i hate it!

"Blossom!" damn. nevermind!

i turned a corner panting. i lost her. i heard music coming from the music room. the teacher wasn't in the room but that was okay because miss graymill wouldn't mind. so i entered.

after some mild greetings i looked around and saw another detraction "hello mr. 12 year old"

he looked up. his blue eyes sparkled once they meet my pink ones."blossom!" he hugged me around the waste,his head against my chest "have you seen bubbie?"

**"we're stopping here?" brick said.**

**"you got a problem? you wanna come on to MY set, into MY place of solitude, and tell ME where to stop? hell no! i stop where ever the hell i WANT to stop!"i failed to notice that with every break i took a stop to him. and i am now just centimeters away form his face.**

**he just smirked which just ticked me off more "i wandered when you'd break."**

**c****lenched my fist, and turned to the camera "i'm now working on this story early... your welcome!~ bye bye!~" i looked -or if you want to get technical glared- walked past him through a door and the screen went black.**


	10. Chapter 10-shortest chapter on earth!

**A.N.- "hello my people before we start i just wanted to tell you you don't need to sign up to vote! *mocks voice of a cheerleader- oh my gawd! oh my gawd! really!* YES!~ i told you this. (i think) oh well now ya know.(again...maybe.)"  
><strong>

**"you probably didn't" brick states looking bored.  
><strong>

**"shut up! gawd damn!"looks at the camera."any way that's my only note" i smiled at the camera.  
><strong>

**"so you wasted-"i cut him off.  
><strong>

**"start the show...NOW!"  
><strong>

BLOSSOM'S POV:

he smiled at me and i knew instantly who he was talking about.:Barbara Graymill. she has been his foster parent he could never say barbara right it some how came out as "bubbie" or some thing. i guess it stuck. she's his foster parent, his mother and father were adventurers. they did stuff like clime almost all the mountains, and made 36 world records, and are expert hunters. their like buttercup, flapjack, butch, and i most favorite people. but there are some "haters" out there like, bubs and boomer...BOOMER! oh god the study date! boomer has become my best friend since the first time he talked to me. like really talked to me. he was- and still is the only person around my age to see me when i'm being... well, 's my best boy FRIEND. and i completely just blew him off! oh man, let's hope he's not holding one of his famous "grudges." if you can even call them that i think his longest one lasted 5-6 hours. bubbles' "grudges" last last even longer.i once took her comb she ignored me for almost a month which admittedly wasn't entirely awful. her hair is still the same length,style,and color as it was 12 years ago. the only difference is the blue streaks run through her head other then that same ole bubbles. buttercup is a different story though. her hair has green streaks through them,placed at random on the right side of her head, her hair is even shorter! if you can believe it. but her temper... has not. oh well, she's gone now. we all knew it would happen sooner or one day where the professor would have a mix up in the lab and relies... he had to...send her to military school. now i'm stuck with bubbles all day. which is petty bad. atleast i have dexter and/or brick. who aren't exactly friendly with... each other. but whatever as long as they never-

"blossom.. so, how's bubbles?" flapjack asked. oh god i hate this question.

"oh please don't tell me you like-like bubbles!" i panic.

"_what?" _(A.N.- i believe i didn't use this way if you know flapjack then you know he loves holding that one tone in his words._italic _will be used for that.)

"um... never mind... oh hey sally! bye flap." then i just left. about the bubbles thing... i'm just well... use to it. it's confusing really i have no idea what men want me for! though i have summed it up. it's either my body or to get close to bubbles. it's the same with bubbles... why the hell are boys so stupid! and difficult! i like boomer _because _he's an idiot. ironic.

"blossom!" i turned. bubbles...? bubbles!

"oh bubbles there you are! i was-"

"yeah, yeah, yeah, whatever so i was walking to English-"

"what were you doing in English class?"

"i was meeting Keth- but that doesn't really doesn't matter. what does matter is that guess who i saw when i went into the hallway!"

"who." i didn't really ask that i know who it is. it's Brent-

"BRENT CUMMINGS!" you see. bubbles is only dating Keth to make Brent jealous. which is brent's brother or...couzin. any way she's convinced brent is "the one" yeah so was Brandon, Allison, Alex, and Greg. so yeah that's the plan.

**"well, sorry stopping here"**

**"what why?"brick asked confused.**

**"i wanna start something new." i whined**

**"you just started this."**

**"i don't give a crap" it's valentine day i what a new story.**


	11. Chapter 11- no mercy!

_**A.N.- This story is now paused because "someone" won't tell me their username. I was Right in the middle of my third chap in here kitty, kitty. I'm sorry all of you. *Bows* *curtain closes* … hey that went better than expected! ^^**_

_**Brick: give it some time…**_

_***chair hits the ground* ?: what the ****!**_

_****#*! Go, go, go! Everyone in the emergency mob room! * Everyone runs * **_

_**Brick: I told you…**_

_***in fetal position* shut the **** up. I should though you outside to handle the crowd. You're the one who has super powers! You a- *pauses***_

_**Butch: oh hell naw, you the one who paused this all your ****ing stories! **_

_** *loud bang on the door* **_

_***everyone screams***_

_**$# SHOW NOW PAUSED #$**_


	12. Chapter 12 psych!

**A.N- hello every one! Did yah miss me?!^^**

**Audience: …**

**Let me rephrase that-_-... Did you miss 'torn between two'? ^^**

**Audience:*cheers***

**Brick: "You can feel how much they love you..."**

**Yeah it's raining all over me... any way... today i am finishing the prelude and starting the show...what? Did you think this was the show? No, no, no, the show takes place in a school, or the girl's home, or really anywhere that's convenient. But I assure you Dexter's house will be a rare setting**

**Any way let's start this off on a classic case scenario, shall we? **

**"by the way if you don't like the whole preparing for school thing then just skip until you hit the A.N. before 'somewhere in a field.' I promise we're not doing the preparing thing unless it really has something to do with the story."**

**But it does…**

**"No. no… In a way but no. that was terrible. You did a bad."**

**Just cause- it's only to give bubbles and buttercup a moment in the show just in case…**

**"No they had their moment in a pre-chap already."**

**What about buttercup?**

**"Screw buttercup she has no purpose! "**

**Screw you! You have no purpose!**

**"I am the lead role in the action chaps!"**

**No boomer is!**

**"No he's not!"**

**Yes he is! **

**"No!"**

**Yes! **

**"NO!"**

**GOSH DARN IT! He's not. There! Start the freakin' show! *walks off the stage***

**"…"**

**Camera man: "she usually says 'now"…"**

**"Just start the freakin show!**

**Chapter 1, Part 1-**

Blossom's P.O.V.-

Okay. I exhaled going over this one more time in my head. I took a shower for exactly 37 minutes, got my outfit planned out- for the whole week, and combed my hair precisely 132 times, alright now to look over my possessions in my bag. Let's see here... binder is next to my note pad, notepad above my pencil case, pencil case has my lock, pencils, pens, ruler, highlighters, and protractor. Perfect! All the vital tools to insure academic success. That is until I get my textbook , then diploma, then my masters, and maybe I'll go to law school, or medical, or even-

"BLOSSOM!" Suddenly a high pitch screams echoes from down stairs. I look at my watch. No! Why now? I haven't even finished my daily preparations yet! It's 5:54 am. Who's even awake right now! I sigh out of irritation. If this is one of Bubbles' little fashion episodes I swear! I ran down stairs. I stopped and turned my night vision on. I wouldn't want to bother Professor; he's been a little stressed since his last experiment blown up in his face. I shiver at that thought as I started walking... What the- what's this on the floor?

"B-blossom?" Something thin but strong rapped around my waste. I look down.

"Buttercup?" I never thought I'd see Buttercup up so early. I forced a smile off my lips. She was shaking almost as hard as a Chihuahua... who just been dropped in a pool... in Antarctica. So yeah pretty hard.

"Buttercup... are you okay?" I knelt down. She struggled to get the words out. But, she pointed at the wall. What in the world are you talking about? I enhanced my vision... a... spider? Really! I don't know if I'm more amused or ticked off at this point..."Seriously... are you really-" she glared at me.

"Don't. Say. Another. WORD." I shrugged. I'm not afraid of her in the least bit. I laughed while saying this.

"-that... AFRAID. "I could almost see the steam radiating from her head. I glance at the clock. Maybe I should have chosen a more flexible time frame to mess with her. I sigh on the inside... oh well, too late to take it back now. I'll just have to end this quickly.

She shudders and visibly got angrier by the second."I-l'm 'bout as s-scared of that- that- that thing! As the amount of twice Bubbles' IQ!" She screamed.

"That... doesn't make any sense... even in that scenario you're still afraid." she struggled to find the right words yet she settled with the only sensible response.

"S-SHUT UP!" Then she flew towards me at her top speed. I glanced at the clock once more. Alright Buttercup my patience has worn thin. I retaliate by simply stepping to the side, needless to say- she flew straight pass me. I sigh. How many times do I have to tell you not to just run in head first...? Crap! I look back to where she flew. She gonna hit the wall! Crap that'll definitely wake the professor! I flew and easily caught up with her. I have never been so happy to be faster than her. I quickly took action and tackled her to the floor. I don't have time for this. It made a loud thud sound but other then that... noting happened. Now, to finish my procedures. I started to redirect my sights on something that matters, and started up the steps.

"Wait, Blossom." I sigh and turn to her."C-can you...kill it?" Seriously. You try to tackle me to the ground... and now you ask for help? I shrug no need to argue.

Though i decided to spare its life and simply take it out side. I head to the door."You know, for 'the toughest puff' you're pretty wimpy." She started shaking... did i say that out loud... crap! I decided i out lived my stay and dropped the aracnet and booked it to my room. Okay now where was i? I heard a soft click at the door. Oh come on! Maybe if i just continue with my work it'll just leave. **(A.N. - I realize haven't used glitter yet. hmm... don't see a way i can right now so I'll use the next best thing. Bick:" oh come on any one but her..." shut up. Time in.)**

Bubbles' P.O.V. - (A few Minutes Ago.)

"BLOSSOM!" i jump at the loud noise coming down the hall... ouch! What was that? I look up; it's SO dark in here! For no reason... I feel around. Am i on the... floor? Great i must of fell off the bed. Alright I'll just stand up. **(A.N. - You know what this is just boring. SKIPING!)**

I tip- toe across the hallway. I wonder if Blossom is back from down stairs. Um should i knock... it's kind of early. Blossom's probably still working on her... things. Or whatever she does in the morning. I put my hand down and reach for the knob throwing politeness out of the window... she's still looking over her bed. Doing... things. Isn't she supposed to have liked these super senses... sense or something? Didn't she hear me?

"What is it, Bubbles?" i jump. And hit her dresser. Ouch. I mean it didn't hurt, but still**. (A.N. - SSOOOO much more interesting.)** "*sigh*what did you break?" BRAKE! I did no such thing! How could you just accuse me of... oh? I looked down and saw i was sitting on something that used to be made of glass. Oops.

"glass." she turned around and glared at me. Then walked up and pushed me aside and started to pick up the broken pieces. Or just... pieces. I wonder how hard i fell.

"Get out." she whispered.

"huh." i heard her clearly but couldn't believe my ears. Blossom never once said that to me. Usually she'd move her stuff out the way just so i could sit down, and hear me out. She lets me speak my mind. and does laugh at me or call me stupid or says i'm better of in special ed. so why is she pushing me away?

" get out!"

Blossom's P.O.V.(_Glitter girl's_)

_"get out!" i can't believe she broke it! _calm down, Dexter won't mind making another. i watch as bubbles' eyes filled with tears. *sigh* you're making her cry. _i don't care!_ she walked out of the room sobbing. i picked up the last of the glass shards. _you can't even recognize it... *sniff* it was... it was so pretty. and this is your fault! _what mine! _yeah your the one who has all the talent where your future... future... _physic power? _yeah! _Boomer has that not me. _this is still your fault! _how?_ you put it there! _wha- we... i... blossom was interrupted by my- our alarm clock. **_ah c'mon! its already 6:27!_**we ran down stairs and started to prepare breakfast. it is Bubbles turn but she's probably busy crying or something-_ it's still your fault. _better of, her mind is in the right place but- _are you ignoring me? _she not the best at it but she enjoys it. _will you listen to me!... what was that?_

"hey, B." _oh hey Buttercup!_

_"hey"_ what's she doing still up?

"i was gonna go to bed but when i got there i laid down, i was like damn im not tried." nice story. so let me get this straight... you got bored and decided to bother me? _basically. isn't she just loving? _well now that she 's here she might as well be of some use. i smiled and picked up a box of pan cake mix, and shook it. she frowned at it and made a loud over exaggerated groan throwing her head back before slamming it into the table... wow. this time i let it out and started laughing.

"should have went to bed huh?" i set the box down on her head, and started on the french toast... suddenly i heard the chair screeching. i turned to see her reaching out to grab a bowl from the cabinet. she looked over it , even going as far as to look over the bottom of the bowl. somehow she was displeased with the "shape of the purple ridges" on the back. so she set it down and looked for another. finally! she found one that "suited the occation" and started mixing... finally!

! #$**One cooking Montage later$# !**

i looked at the time 6:42... so much for the schedule... i look to buttercup she was smiling over at her well made sauages. she wont admit it if you tied her up and poured molting lava on her for an hour but she does enjoy cooking. she turned to me and beamed."i'll go get the Proffesser!" i nodded no longer accstomed to seeing her happy, that was the most i could do as she dashed up the stairs leaving nothing but a fading streak... i smiled. i'll go get bubbles. i walk up the stairs and took a turn to the left it's been 4 years since we move out for the same room. i now have the middle room buttercup to my left bubbles to my right. walking past buttercup's and i's room i bade my way to La Llorona. _well she did kill some thing! _oh get over it! _no!_ dont. say. anything! i knocked... no answer... crap emo bubbles... bubbles is either reaily happy sad agry or agressive the point is that shes either black or white shade of gray don't exist for bubbles so emo her really sucks! When reluctantly walked into her room she was crying into her pillow. Yes! Yes! No e-bubs! I have never been so happy to see her cry! I cleared my throat. She look you at me eyes red and choking on her tears. Out of all of us shes the worst crier… i smiled warmly now I'm really happy I didn't offer buttercup to switch jobs-

"no wait buttercup!" then the sound of multiple thuds and the sound of metal hitting the groud came crash through the air. A quick reminder of don't get your hopes up. I sigh as I hear butter cup apologizing over and over and over again. I sigh and looked over to bubbles.

"are- yo-you still angry." She choked these words not looking at me. Even glitter was angry when she didn't see that face.

"of cource not bubble bear" I sat down nex to her and rapped I loving arm over her shoulder. "how could I be angry at you for so long?"

"well dexter got that thing for you right?" _yes and it was beautiful!_ You don't even know what it was… so!

"well yeah." I looked at the floor "I don't think he'll mind getting me a new one though…" I tried to be optimistic but… I liked it to…

"and you like him right?" she was saying this calmly. See she's either one thing or the other. You can hardly tell she was crying… wait what!

"huh?" I was caught off guard by the sudden question. **(A.N- I almost forgot my 4 comment rule! Though I doubt any one reads this… "I don't think they do…" well it's not I say anything they want to hear… I might as well just stop… but that would be boring… oh yeah not enough people voted for who won. I wanted at least ten. "nowhere close" so by default I chose. "Come on guys you had a whole year to vote for me…" yeah well it would fit the needs of this story better if Dexter won so yeah that's who won. "who got more votes? " ah the votes were… brick:5, Dexter: 1. "6 votes in a year?" closer to 2. "wow. I'm impressed." I expected less. "how many comment?" ah… 7 I think. "One didn't vote?" yep but ROC95 is my regular so who cares. "At least I technically won." Yeah congrats. Um so yeah you guys must be confused so I'll explain in the place no one will read. "Well chances are they don't read the a.n.s so… would it matter where it went? " Point. Um you see the prelude all those chapter before this will matter. Trust me they were only half bull the rest you'll learn… now? "it's like 2:20 am." Um. Let's set a goal for… 4- 5 am. To finish? "in order to do that you'll need to cut out this sister bonding part." Alright. Yup brick we say nothing important. "yup just skip-able nonsense." Yeah. So pointless… SKIPPING! TIME IN! )**

*&^SOME WHERE NEAR FIELDS^&*

"So your saying it was just attacked?" a middle aged man with beady black eyes In a red t-shirt, and jeans. He brushed his hands through his messy hair, his facial expression screamed he need a coffee and definitely didn't want to be so far away from home at 5 o' clock in the morning. He was practically wishing she would get here faster this wasn't his job and he did want to do it. Only reason he is here is because it kind of was his races job, and it would wreck their image if he were to say no.

"yes! We were having a get together a suddenly they just showed up!" the lady shouted. He could help but think that she was overreacting but then he remembered her situation and noded.

"and just who 'showed up'" he said calmly almost monotone. He was tired, hungry and just did not want to be here. She opened her mouth to answer when a familiar voice interrupted.

"vampires…" they turned to see a teenaged girl crotched down to the floor. Her long straight hair was at the mercy of the wind that moved it. Brown strands of hair moved it her eyes . she stood up and took a large sniff and closed her eyes."… can't you smell them?... so many…" she walked over to a large open space in the field. "… all lined up" she stopped and spread her arms. as fill motioning a large group."… an… army."

"yes, yes it was!" the girl didn't respond, with her eyes still shut she began walking.

"if it is… it must have a leader someone who orders them… " she stopped took another breathe and began walking slowly to the next side. "their usually alone… in scent… or masking others… in the front… or the back…" then she stopped. And open her eyes shine a color or hot pink. To others she was walking back and forward around an empty field but to her it was not empty. In each pocket of smells she saw faces people and weapons. But this one… this is new. She made it her duty to know all surreal creatures werewolves, fairies, gnomes, even singing trees! okay those don't exist but if they did... she knew every one's smell faces height weight family voice it was her talent, her job… but this one is new. This angered her how could I miss a cousin! She thought but then she stopped no. she thought this doesn't fit. She took off her shoe a put it over that new smell. Then she walk slowly around the field. Male, male, male, male, male, male. It went on like this until she smelled herself. Female… she looked at her shoe. " why is this female… it makes no sense… "she look at the lady then it hit her. "hello ma'am."

After watching this strange girl walk in circle talking to herself she was caught off guard when she spoke up. All she could manage was. "hello."

"may I ask you a question?" the girl asked kindly as if they know eachother for years. Well they might have but never really talked.

"of course." She said politely.

"there wouldn't have been a human here, was there?" the lady jumped it was a major rule not let humans around our homes. Humans kill everything they don't understand that was the reason. To a curtain age can a child go to a human school. The punish ment for braking this rule was harsh. Not death but torment and Imprisonment. lying to a demon guard almost as bad. she spat out the most convincing tone she could muster.

"no, not that I know of." The man and girl nodded and walked away.

"she was lying." The man startled by the sudden out burst looked at her.

"how do you know?" she smirked.

"I could smell it." The man shock his head.

"you spell sounds now?" he was the only one who knew that talent she has. She wouldn't dare tell anyone with friends, and you bet your life she won't tell her fater. If her father knew he the instant put her in the front yards of war as a spy. How stressful would that be? Right now she's happy with just being a guard. They walked through some trees when it hit her she stopped…. "what is it?"

She just stood there. She had a look the said sh saw a ghost. Well, she didn't but she smelled three…"I'll see you!" she said much louder than she wanted to. Before he could ask 'what's wrong' she took off. Flying towards the sun. when she felt the atmosphere leaving she took a peace of glass out of her pocket at threw it up it spun suspended she let out her claws and reached out and touched the glass it stopped spinning and glowed light shone through. With a warp sound she summoned into another dimension. A.K.A- Home. Her sigh as she caught the peace of glass and put it into her pocket. She looked around this looks all to similar… she thought as she fell through an endless abyss of red and pink. It would drive any one crazy to see so much in one place but actually it's her favorite color expect what ticks her of I that there place where its coming from it's just there. Like she said- endless no end no beginning. Every thing is the same the one way she found her way home as a child is by finding father's TVs. she think dad really likes the human world and I guess that's why wants it so badly. He tired of tv he wants to watch actual people do actual things. She thought. She landed. And walked up to her father's thrown. "father?" he drew his attention from the tv to her as soon as she landed.

"yes?" he said crossing his thin red legs. His voice was high and patient. But she knew better than to beat around the bush with greettings. She said promftly.

"I want every student teacher and staff to know I am a student at Pelops high.**(A.N. - Pokey oaks has been done WAY to many times...) **a plaese submit my papers before school today. i'm off." he nodded. And turned his attention to the TV again. she took this as a sigh to get ready. the she remembered and stopped. "oh yeah. make sure the powerpuffs see me as a good friend as well." he nodded.

"i trust you have something planed for them?" she smirked at her father then simply walked away.

" it's not them i'm after." she said quietly. then she walked towards her bedroom."let's get ready for school..." she looked at the clock. 6:48. hm... school starts at 8:30. i'll find clothes i want to look good when we meet again... with those last thoughts she retreated into her room.

**A.N: 3:59AM! We made it! "Yep" our goal has been accomplished! "twice in the same day…" yep I'm a star! "so when are you going to post it?" oh um… this is their Easter egg just a present. For Red- Phonix 14! "she put a typo in the last one there's no 'e' also, don't expect more 3,000 word stories!" I'm a people pleaser. "I know." Alright another shout out! This time you say it. "good bye." No the shout out! "alright yo ROC95 thanks for the comments and checkin' out all our story as you say "this is pretty god' I hope we make you say it a gain thanks for the advice for the story and… stay cool man/ chick thing… person." A message from the brick, stay cool. See yah hope you enjoy our first real chap!**


	13. Chapter 13 fastest follow up eva!

**A.N- hey guys! so we have kind of have this... action/... not action thing goin' on.**

**Brick: "she has no clue what she's doing..."**

**... your such a-... totally correct person... any way we played rock paper sissors to find out whose P.O.V. we're using.**

**"i lost."**

**you always lose, it's your job.**

**"cold."**

**"very. any way! we have decided it would make the most sense for us to start with the explaination of what him did or his point of view. but who needs sense right?**

**"definately not us!"**

**right! any way... um no updates on this as of yet... oh but we're thinking of droping here kitty kitty. yeah... i kind of-**

**"have no clue what you're doing don't you listen to me?"**

**that halfly true you see. i left it alone for so long i kind of... forgot where i was going... i had plans... think. but i left it alone for like two three years.**

**"um you made here kitty kitty... yeah about two years ago."**

**and i am going to think about leaving it. but that story is not this one so c'mon start the story... NOW!**

Chapter 1 Chapter 2-

?'s P.O.V.-

I did not think this through... i said to my self standing on the roof of... a deli... huh, didn't realize. this might be a bad place to be but in my defence i just teleported here from home. school starts in 20 minutes and i already see figures walking flying and running into school... i guess an all- or mostly- superpowered student school might be the best fitting school for them huh. i quitely looked over the students trying to "remember" them by face. i realized i "know" most of them. i guess standing ontop of a building isn't an "oh my gosh!" thing next to a super- school... but still it'd be hard to explain how i got up her because i "don't" have powers yet. i quitely hop off the side of the building and walked towards my new- or i guess old school. i've never really been to school... it's not something my job says is needed, or something i need because demons are born with everything they need to know... it's actually been two years since i reached the age allowing me to got to school safely. but i've never even steped foot into a real one, though i've watched alot of shows with father about students... not sure what i should think. i looked around. i was trying to keep my cool reminding my self i went to this school since 4th grade, that i knew almost everyone here,that i memorizied my full schedule, that-

"calm down." i heard a formilar voice ring through my ears. needless to say i almost had an heartattack. i turn from where the voice was coming from. the red skined figure sat in his chair and twirled a glass of wine in his hand. waving the other dismissively at my anxisity/ hyperventilating state.

"father..." i felt as if i was going to cry. i wanted to beg for him to cancle this stupid wish and bring me home. i WANT to go home.

"come on." he stated out of the blue. in a saracstic tone that some what offended me. "i thought you were tougher than this..." he let out a mock sigh uncrossed his legs and stood up. "well if you really want to run a way before you even got to the door... i guess there's nothing i can do." i open my mouth and words spilled out unwillingly.

"it's nothin' like that. i'm not some wuss! i can spend months here!-" he cut me off.

"then what's stopping you. _the door is right. there." _he said in a far more darker voice. chalenging me to prove him wrong.

"well i would but what if i forget my story or take to long to remember some one! or worse! meet my best friend and not know them! i don't even know MY NAME!" i was reminded that i was in the middle of the street... screaming at a book store window, by the many pairs of eyes now staring at my back.

"relax listen-" suddently his eyes trailed off and he disappeared. what the- i was cut off by the mistery hand on my shoulder. huh? i turned to be met by shiney green eyes, and a matching set of mistevious grin.(A.N- what? Brick: "you couldn't help it could you?" nope if i could have any PPG as a friend i would choose... TIME IN!)... buttercup?

"i thought that was you..." she tapped my shoulder as if that ment what's up.

"hey." i said simply she nodded as if expecting me to say that.

"you know" she brushed a strain of hair out of her face before continuing."you're my only friend that talks to windows... i've had ones that fly, walk through walls, break walls... but you talk to them... " she thought about this then gasped. "oh my! could that be your power? you talk to walls don't you?" she raised an eyebrow. kind of... i laughed. "that's a yes isn't it? well then" she sloped her arm around me in away that said let talk. and lead me into the direction of the school."you and i must head down to the bank. together we'll find that bank robber and give him the what for!" she puched the air. i gave a little chuckle.

"well it's a shame that sounds like a great first date but...i-" i started crying or at least fake crying... she covered my lips with her finger.

"no. don't tell me your having an affair..." i let out a little hiccup and nod." with who?"

"the bank robber!" she grabs her chest. and start hyperventilating.

"no!" she collasped. i catch her and lay her head on my lap. "my heart... i... i can't take it..." she let's out a final sigh and her body goes limp.

"butter... WHY!" I holding her body close now fully crying. no one pays any attention. some even going as far as stepping over buttercup's corpse. one of us die every other day as my memory tells me.i guess their used to it... then buttercup revives and looks at me holding up her hand. i get up and wipe off invisable dirt grab her hand and she wipes her self off as well. "so how was your weekend?" we start walking uop the school stairs. she shrugs.

"not much happened. no monsters. nothin' on Tv. not even decent saturday cartoons." i gasp.

"not the cartoons!" she smiled.

"yup the cartoons. on more resent news bubbles cried today." she said that as if it were normal... i guess it is. i raised an eyebrow." hey i said normal not original. any way she broke some thing, and blossom got angry and yelled at her-"

"wait... blossom yelled at bubbles?" she nodded. "well that's new..." she nodded again.

"yeah so i helped make breakfast.-" i raised my hand out. "what are you doing?"

"what does it look like proud?" it took her a second to realize i was mocking the gross sisters.

"when you get robbed don't look at me." i put my hand down and pout.

"they're not even here till like third period..." i glare slightly, then pout and give her a puppy dog face. she smirked as i laid my head on her should. i don't know why but i feel so comfortable right now... i mean drew is quite nice an we've been friends since for ever but... her chuckle stanped me out of my thinking. i smiled then whimper the best i could to sound like a dog"does that mean you didnt make me any?"

"nope." she said plainly. i punched her arm as she laughed "don't make me get the news paper." i gasoed and raise my hands in mock surender. taking her gaze off me, she glared at a short person with shoulder lenth black hair... he's wearing his favorite yellow shirt with a red stripe... i wont lie it looks nice on him but... i can't find a but. that's the problem with the shirt. we walk up to him. "sleez bag..."

"lady." he did a slight bow and i laughed.

"hey eddy." he smirked at me.

"prettier lady." i wave sheepishly. this earned a gaging noice from buttercup. i giggle.

"oh shucks, stop, stop." i put a hand oh my cheeck and shook my head quickly. this of course ment 'go on, go on.' so he did. he got on one knee and grabed my free hand.

"it's true. your beauty is as stunning-" buttercup stepped in between us.

"please stop i think i'm going to be sick!" she said waving her hand as if trying to get rid of a bad smell. eddy stood up and wiped his blue baggy jeans off.

"whateven your just jelous babe." he muttered befor buttercup could punch him in the face, a forth party came in.

"no eddy your just as repulsive as any other day..." edd! i ran up to him as if on reflex and jumped on him, and if it wasn't for the wall we'd both be on the floor. he held on to me. strugling to matain balence and hug back. i paused-still on him- why did i do that? but for some reason i didn't want to let go... do i do this alot no one seemed to react...as he regained air he choked out. "hi there. i trust he wasn't being more of an idiot then usual?" he said. i wonder how long he can hold...

"shut up sockhead, i didn't even do anything..." (**A.N.- yeah! the cast of Ed,Edd, n' Eddy! "what about ed?" i don't know if i have the capibilities to pull off a good ed. he confuses the hell out of me... "you should do a fan fic with them." oh my gosh! that sounds awesome!i have only yesterday- the 29 of april found the greatness of kevedd -kevin x edd- it was an "oh my god' experince "wait oh my gosh right?" nope it was oh my god good! not oh my gosh or goodnes GOD "wow..." yeah i almost never say god but notice i said it like four times... TIMEIN!)** eddy glared at edd- stilled holding me- and marched towards us. "so mind your business!" he physically pull us appart and flung me to buttercup. or should i say threw me to buttercup grabbed double d's collar and dragged him around the corner all the while doubled clawed at his hand with feeble whines... okay... all i did was wave and watch them disappear. i turned to buttercup.

"every time i see them i can't help to thing they're not non- supers..." i whispered, still waving.

"yeah... he's so stupid it's a mericle of science..." she said. i wasn't sure if she was mocking dexter or not... i shouldn't say it's impossible...we walked towards class. buttercup and i have been in the same classes since 5th grade. like same scheuled clesses i should say but this year i have gym without her. i should be able to use this to my advantage... only... how? i think this school has an open feild actually. equipt with a track, scoocer/ foot ball feild, it's pretty easy to repace a feild goal in a school like this. it's like that clap on commercial you know with the light bulb. any way, a swimming pool and... i don't know if i've been any where else in this school. i've only been a freshmen for -17 minutes now. middle school has afew clubs but their not allowed to play on any school teams. so i've only passed by the feilds, and pool. i turned to buttercup she was walking with such dignity it's almost awe- inspiring every stepcloser to our new class seemingly put a new light in her ivy eyes of her's, i already now she's gonna make a big deal out of this... i better attempt to deflate head before there's no room left in the halll...

i sigh, already sure how this is going to go... "you know..." i start not really sure what to say... she looked at me. "we shouldn't parade around school like we're all happy about being in high school..." she stopped dead in her tracks, foot still in the air. save it save it! "i mean some loser jonior gonna come out of no where and be a jerk. it's almost curtain. then you'll get all sissy pissed- probably puch him in the face- then what? i'll tell you what, we'll be put in the office, sent home, and miss our first day. the tomorrow you'll be even more ticked off and complain to me ruining my day as well..." she opened her mouth to defend herself, i just pointed at her. "i. know. you." i said slowly jabbing my finger into her chest with every silable. she open her mouth afew times but then shut it every time.

finally she thought of what to say. "screw you..." she glare at me and hissed. i laughed.

"i'll be waiting in my bed room..." she smiled about to say something else but-

&%#$RRRRRRRIIIIIIINNNNNNNNGGGGGGGG$#%&

we looked at eachother"English!" we both shouted. conpletely ignoring my advice, we both ran towards class. i have to make protecting her pat of my plan as well... i looked at her running next to me. i smiled. and whispered. "i will protect you b-" then i felt something brush against my leg. CRAP! i braced myself for impact with the floor. "ow!" i looked up to see buttercup jogging away, waving!

"that! was for saying i was being lame! see you in class, kimberly!" she laughed as our distance increased. i growled.

"BUTTERCUP!" i scream as loud as i could.

*off screan picture of school, birds in large groups fly of roof, screan fade off as sounds of laughter fade*

**A.N.- and there it is! **

**"i think that was your fastest follow up chapt ever..." **

**yeah^^ 2 thousand words none the less...i forgot how fun writing is! now if only i wasn't illiterate... **

**"being an illiterate writer must be hard..."**

**it is. proof reading's a jerk any way guys hope you enjoyed this chap. r&r if you wish! if you don't... **

**"i don't know, you'll go to sleep tired..?"**

**you shall go to sleep tired! see yah guys!**


	14. Chapter 14- i-you-just thank you

**^%$# !PLEASE,PLEASE,PLEASE,_PLEASE READ! #$%^_**

**hey guys!~ -i should really give you guys a special title huh...i'll think about that. i know i'm on brake but i've missed you guys so i checked in earlier this summer... june 20th or somethin'. and saw something i didn't even know existed... story followers and favorites? i have those? what when? i couldn't believe it. i knew i had a hand full of reviews and my stories had a couple readers but to know that a few people liked it enough to follow them was astonishing. i know it isn't alot. but i just started writing, i just got used to the IDEA of 1,ooo people looking at my story, i mean just LOOKING. to know... to know that you guys -what ever the number- took the time out to like what i've done. me just screwing around... and make it much more than i expected you to. was just the high light of my summer, so thanks. i hope you know that i love each of you. even if you're just passing by and have no intent on coming back. you still took the time out of you lives to read this far, and... i want you to know how much i appreciate all of you. even the guest who i can't thank in writing. i talked to all the people who Followed/Favorited my stories and when i got a response it was most likely the happiest i've been all summer. i know you cant hear the emotion in my writing right now... but it's there. an i just want to say... thank you. with out all of you i wouldn't have been writing this long. how ever sappy and cheesy this is i want you to know that you reading this or even skimming over this. matters to me, and i make it my personal job to make you happy. thanks for being... here, and giving my work a chance. you might not realize but i care what you think of my writing so don't be afraid to ask questions and make suggestions, cause that's how i know how to make you happy. anyway like always i'm ranting so for the 10th time...**

**thank you. **

**^%$# !PLEASE,PLEASE,PLEASE,_PLEASE _READ! #$%^**


End file.
